Now Leaving Bikini Bottom
Now Leaving Bikini Bottom is the pilot episode for Room Of Four. Characters Characters in bold are main characters of this episode. *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Sheldon J. Plankton' *'Mrs. Puff' *'Karen Plankton' *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *taxi driver *various other fish Plot Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, and Karen one day decide to leave Bikini Bottom and live together. After packing and saying their goodbyes, they head for the bus station and head for St. Louvar. After arriving, the four purchase a room in The Green Algae Home apartment. Story One day, Squidward is in his bathtub. While in the bathtub, as usual, SpongeBob and Patrick annoy him. Angry, Squidward puts on a towel and heads downstairs. "Holy shrimp! You ruined my bathtime! What are you doing?" "We found pepper spray in the attic!" Patrick exclaims as he sprays it on SpongeBob's eyes. "Well I'm moving out of Bikini Bottom!" Squidward yells. SpongeBob and Patrick then cry. Squidward starts packing, starting with his clarinet. We cut to Plankton. Plankton develops a plan to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. He is almost done building an android that would help him get the formula. When Plankton controls the android to Mr. Krabs' office, he grabs the safe. Just that moment, Mr. Krabs steps in! "Ar-ar-ar-ar! I caught you once again Plankton!" "Aw, fishpaste!" Plankton exclaims as Krabs flings Plankton back to the Chum Bucket. Then Plankton exclaims to Karen, "We're moving out, honey." Plankton and Karen then start packing their stuff. We cut to SpongeBob on his unicycle. He heads to Mrs. Puff's Boating School. SpongeBob says he is ready for the test, and Mrs. Puff takes him to the boat. Mrs. Puff sighs as SpongeBob crashes into the brick wall, which injures Mrs. Puff badly. It then cuts to her shown in a body cast as she packs her stuff to move out. After they are done packing, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, and Karen meet up by the Chum Bucket. Karen says that he and Plankton are moving out of Bikini Bottom. "You too?" says Squidward and Mrs. Puff simultaneously. Squidward runs back to his home and grabs his briefcases, so does Mrs. Puff. Once they come back, they head for the Bikini Bottom Bus Station. Once there, they decide they will be heading for St. Louvar. "St. Louvar is lovely!" says Squidward. Mrs. Puff also claims that she was there for a meeting before. Once their bus, numbered 35, arrives, they grab their briefcases and get on the bus. Plankton finds out St. Louvar is 500 miles away, so Plankton shuts off Karen and begins sleeping. Eventually, Mrs. Puff and Squidward do it too. A bus montage lasting 2 minutes starts. In the montage, they wake up after 230 miles, go back to sleep at 260 miles, and wake up again at 490, all while a mile counter is on the top left of the screen. After the bus montage, they arrive at St. Louvar. They then get on a taxi to a nearby apartment. The taxi driver suggests The Green Algae Home, so they decide to go there. Plankton, Karen, Mrs. Puff, and Squidward decide to talk about the reasons why they moved out. "I moved out because those 2 dimwits wound not stop annoying me!" Squidward says. Mrs. Puff then tells a long story about her and SpongeBob, telling them about all the trouble he has given her. Plankton then says to them "It's because of Mr. Krabs" even mentioning that at one point Krabs drove him to suicide. Then the taxi driver stops the taxi and Mrs. Puff pays for the ride. They then go up to the receptionist and Plankton says "We would like to buy a room please!" Then the receptionist goes to room No. 69 and they decide to purchase the room for $3000. At first, it seems like they have no money, but Squidward then says he made the money by touring around Bikini Bottom. Squidward then pays for the room. Another montage shows them unpacking their stuff that lasts about a minute. After said montage, Karen turns on the TV and the episode ends. Trivia *The first episode of Room Of Four. *This episode references One Coarse Meal, often cited to be the worst episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Room Of Four Category:ChrisGriffinXx Category:TrevorPhillips Spin-offs Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Pilots